


They Knew

by Jae_Hee_ah



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_Hee_ah/pseuds/Jae_Hee_ah
Summary: Woozi, also known as Jihoon of SEVENTEEN. Was in charge producing in the group.And he always overworked himself.And now the members finally acknowledge it.The only thing is.Will it be too late?





	They Knew

Woozi, otherwise known as Jihoon, of seventeen, is a ninetothe  otherwise year old member in charge of producing and writing the songs that will determine their groups fate in the music charts. It's no secret that he's the smallest (and cutest), however he's in fact one of the smallest male celebrities in all of Korea at a height of 164cm.

He is small, fearsome and overworks himself terribly, always tense and working. He doesn't think his friends (seventeen) notice.

And they don't.

Not _really_.

so when he collapses out of exhaustion (for not sleeping for over a week straight... and not eating for almost as long) , during practice, his members are shocked to say the least. And Terrified.

Not that he was unconscious to witness such an act.

 

* * *

They were all going through the dance sequence for mansae for the seventh time when Jihoon's vision began to cloud and as he is, he just pushed through. He pushed through another 4 mansae dances and 3 Nice very nice dances when his body just couldn't take anymore and began to shut down his balance failed and he began to fall, his vision began to black and his brain... his brain shut down.

he was out before he hit the floor.

no.body.moved.

they were all staring in the direction where he fell, and now laid motionless.

then. Then they were all running. Time spread up.

Seuncheol was yelling.

Dino was slowly an delicately placing Jihoon's unconscious head in his own lap.

Hoshi was extremely worried and yelling.

Vernon was wide eyed.

The Manager was calling an ambulance.

The other members were reflecting, trying to think out what could have possibly happened.

Then.

They knew.

Overworking.

They KNEW!

Tears were freely flowing out of each members eyes.

except Woozi's.

because he was disappearing on the floor in front of them.

And they could finally see.

Their eyes had opened.

But were they too late?

But now they knew.

they could see it.

and Jihoon?

Jihoon didn't because he.

he was on the floor.

Disappearing


End file.
